Myth
by FrostyDream
Summary: Rose finds a book. Is there a planet full of myths and legends that are real. First Fic ever.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first time writing a fic, so if I get something wrong I'm sorry. I'll update if I get reviews and I'll stop writing if you guys tell me to. I'm just here to improve my writing skills. I know its short but again this is my first time. This is a Nine X Rose or as close to it as I can get to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Myth

Rose walked around the TARDIS library. She was board since the Doctor had to take some time to check up the TARDIS. It had taken a few blasts from their last little adventure. Apparently the locals didn't take to well to the show of hands without gloves. The Doctor had said he didn't know they still held that law.

It wasn't that the TARDIS couldn't take a few hits; it was just the Doctor making sure the old girl was okay.

She had no idea why she chose to explore the library of all places, books weren't her thing. She was just about to walk out the door in search of a more exiting room when out of the corner of her eye she saw something. A dark red leather, or what she thought was leather, book with black symbols on the center and under it was a crest of what looked like a head with snakes. Sort of like Medusa.

It took a moment for the TARDIS to translate the writing. It had a single word on it; Lellenda. It sort of sounded like legend.

She raised her eyebrows. Fairytales? It wasn't like the Doctor to keep books of bedtime stories. The only books she had seen were those full of words she could hardly pronounce books of chemistry, physics things on since, not bed time stories.

She opened the book to a random page. There were some very beautifully drawn pictures of strange animals. She turned to the next page. It was a mermaid and next to her on some rocks was a half horse, half human. Then it hit Rose, these were Greek characters. She noticed some paragraphs with major details of the mythological characters. Fairytales were not this detailed, maybe the Doctor would enlighten her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Chapter 2

She found the Doctor, or at least half of him, stinking out from under the council. From which came a horrible clanking. She waited to see if he would notice her. And waited, and waited, and waited. The clanking just went on and on.

She cleared her throat. Still nothing. She entertained the thought of letting the thick book drop on him, but dismissed the idea. Pranks could be saved for another day; she really wanted to know what the book was all about.

"Doctor" the clanking didn't stop. She sighed and called a little louder.

"DOC-tor" not even a pause.

"DOCTOR"

There was a loud clatter and some unidentified words spilling out from where the Doctor lay. Rose gave a small smirk but covered it before the Doctor would see, as he pushed himself out form under the council.

"You don't have to shout Rose I'm right here"

She just rolled her eyes and waited while he straitened himself out. He wiped his hands on his pant legs and looked expectantly at her. She brought the book up to his view.

"What's this?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"A book."

Rose stifled an exaggerated sigh.

"Yes I know it's a book but what kind of book?"

The Doctor took the book from her hands and flipped through it.

"It's a history book".

He handed the book back to her and went on to check one of the many TARDIS screens.

Either the Doctor was making her ask all the questions or he had some bad memories about the book and was not willing to share them with her. She hoped it was the first.

She leaned back on the railing and took another look.

"Is it Greek history?"

"Nope"

She waited to see if he would say more. He didn't.

"Who's history is it then?"

"It's the history of the planet Lellendas; Rose, any more questions because I really have to get back to fixing the TARDIS."

Rose scrunched up her nose at him.

"What crawled up your ass?"

The Doctor put his hands on the council. One of his lunatic smiles crossing his lip, as he was once again reminded why he brought this woman along with him.

"Nothing has crawled up my ass, Rose, I just need to fix the TARDIS."

Rose crossed her arms looking at him expectantly.

The Doctor considered ignoring Rose but that would only make her poke at him more. He really did want to fix the TARDIS. He gave in. He went around to sit in the little swiveling chair and put his feet up on the council.

"Alright, what would you like to know?"

Rose smiled in triumph.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're saying that there's a planet full of mythological creatures."

"I'm not sure they'd take it well if you called them creatures."

Rose didn't really hear him. They had been talking for a while. Once he had told her that some of Earths myths and legends were because of a 1certain planets inhabitants, the questions just came pouring out. He knew he was going to dread the last question.

Rose had been walking back and forth an awed look on her face. The she stopped her back to him.

"Doctor" She turned and stepped closer to him.

'_Hear it comes'_ he thought.

"Can we go to that planet, to Laellendas?"

The Doctor got up form his chair moving to the other side of the council.

"No"

"No?"

"No"

Rose stepped back.

"Why not?"

"Because I have to fix the TARDIS"

She scrutinized the Doctor trying to figure out why he didn't want to go to this planet when he was usually ready to go at a drop of a hat.

"Your lying."

"Am not"

They watched each other waiting to see who would go down first. The Doctor went down first.

"Look, give me two hours and then we can go."

Rose gave her charming brfight smile and promply walked off to the depth of the TARDIS. The Doctor watched the spot where she had been. There was something about this human that made him want to pleas her so much, maybe it was that sweet smile.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of her like that she was just a companion a friend to hold his hand when things got bad.

'_Might as well get started_' theDoctor thought to himself. The only reason he wanted the TARDIS fixed was because he knew the planets long history of warfare. If they were to go he wanted to make sure to pick a nice safe spot. He'd never put Rose in that kind of danger, well not willingly.

TBC.

Authors Note: Just want to say thanks to runs with sissors, Scout Girl, agapi16 for your reviews. To tell you the truth I thought I would not get any reviews or if I did they would tell me to quit, but you three really made my day, so thanks. I'll try to update as soon as I can but due to college and all its homework I probably won't update as often as I like. Plus I'm really sorry if there out of character.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sorry for keeping you all waiting. Again thanks to timano (yeah don't worry your not the only one who'd like to go to place like that oh and thanks for the stars), RagamuffinSundrop, Scout Girl for all your reviews there the only things that keep me writing. I'm also sorry if I get something wrong or if something just doesn't seem write, I really don't have anyone to run these chapters by. I usually just play them out in my head, and well everything makes sense in there. I know this is short and I'm sorry, yet again, but pleas bare with me I have already begun the next chapter so that will be up soon. Okay here it goes. Oh almost forgot **I don't own Doctor Who.**

Chapter Three

Rose sat in the chair next to the consul watching the Doctor as he input the coordinates to there destination. It had taken more than two hours to fix the TARDIS and Rose was itching for there next adventure.

"Rose I have to tell you, no wondering off this time. I really mean it this planets known for its wars, primal instinct or something like that; hardly a day goes by without news of chaos in some city."

She raised her brow "Is it really that bad…" and in a hushed tone added "is that why you didn't want to go, because of all the wars?"

The Doctor stilled his button pushing for a moment and looked up at Rose. "Yes well for once I know that this planet is trouble, but on the bright side the TARDIS is fixed so I'll land us in a place where it's known to be peaceful…most of the time"

"No worries Doctor. There hasn't been anything that's stopped us so far right?".

He smiled "Right"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later and after extremely bumpy landing, the Doctor and Rose immerged for the TARDIS. It had landed them on the edge of what looked to be a very large dark forest.

"Well nothing jumping out at us yet, suppose that's a good sign" Rose said as she took a few steps towards the shady looking forest. The Doctor looked around sniffing the air. "No nothing yet, but it smells like rain best find a place to keep dry." Just as he finished the wind started to pick up, blowing Rose's hair into her face leaving her momentarily blinded by blond. As she tried to tame her flying hair Rose turned back to where she last heard the Doctor speak from still a bit blind.

"Wouldn't happen to have an idea where we'd find a place then".

"No but I'm sure these fine guards will show us a place."

"What?"

Taking out a scrunchy from her jean pocket and tying her hair she finally looked up and found four sets of deep black eyes staring back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is chapter four. I know I took my sweet time but I'm sorry, I've had a lot on my plate recently. Thanks to RagamuffinSundrop (too much sugar makes my stomach hurt; sadly I have never been on a sugar high), forestwife (yeah I have thing for cliff hangers), Scout Girl (that's a great idea say if I get stuck somewhere along the way with this fic do you mind if I use your idea?) for your reviews I really do enjoy reading them. Ummm….something did not sit right with me in this chapter I'm not sure what it was so if it sounds kind of weird or off in some way I'm really sorry. Oh and I don't want to offend anyone so be warned that I will be using ALL kinds of mythological figures and god like stuff, so…yeah don't say I didn't say anything. **DISCLAMER DOCTOR WHO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Chapter Four

The only thing Rose could see was black. Eyes, fur and claws as black as coal. The only thing that wasn't black was the spotless white skirt/kilt the five extremely tall dog looking guards wore. One flashed its lustrous pointed white teeth; made the spear in there hands look less menacing.

The Doctor stepped closer to Rose taking her hand, which in turn produced a growl from one of the guards. The Doctor assumed it was the leader since it was the only one wearing a silver band around its arms.

He gave his brightest smile, "Hello, you must be the leader of this well trained squad. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose".

The head guard merely stared at him. It took a step forward and sniffed the air around them. Rose got closer to the Doctor and whispered "what is it and what in the world is it doing?"

The Doctor quickly answered back "it's a Jackal, or an Anubis and I believe it is sniffing us."

"I know what its doing, but why is it doing it?"

Before the Doctor could reply the guard spoke. Or barked.

"Silence, you are trespassing on Master Imar's land. State your business or face the Masters judgment."

The Doctor smiled "well we are travelers, just passing through, seeing the sites and all"

The Jackal snarled at the Doctor "You lie. The main path is thirty legs from here."

The Doctor new a lost cause when he saw one, "would 'we got lost' work for you"

"Arrest them."

The Doctor shrugged, "Guess not"

"So much for staying out of trouble" Rose said as the guards put heavy shackles with chains to lead them on her wrists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose was beginning to get tired. They had been walking for like what seemed like hours with nothing to see but trees. They did pass a beautiful clear stream but they didn't stop, the guards appeared a bit on edge as they had passed it but no one had said a word. The clouds were getting thicker and she could hear the thunder rumbling in the distance. She would have enjoyed the walk if it hadn't been for the cuffs that were biting into her skin. She looked over at the Doctor, he didn't appear to be the least bit board by the scenery and oddly enough he hadn't spoken a word.

"So…" He said "what's he like? You're Master I mean".

Of course all good things had to come to an end. The only response was from a colorful bird sitting on a low branch. It didn't look like any bird Rose had seen before, at least not on earth. She would have stopped and taken a better look but the guard decided to speed up at that precise moment. The guard behind hem barked for them to walk faster. The path they fallowed began to curve and there an extraordinary site. A home, at least she assumed it was a home, made out of white marble stood in the center of a huge clearing. It would have looked better but the storm clouds finally caught up to them.

The group quickly crossed the threshold the rain pouring down at there heels. They walked through halls filled with beautiful tapestries; lions were a constant site, and life like statues. It was a little spooky there was hardly a sound except for the click of the guards claws and the accessional thunder. Every now and then Rose could scarcely hear soft laughter but she could never see anyone.

They stopped in front of tall doors with a lion carved on them. The head guard quickly pushed through them. It was a great hall but the seat at the head was empty. A women come out of an unseen door. Rose tried not to stare but the girl looked some what like the statues she would see when she would go for Indian food. The girl had four arms, blue skin and jet black hair; she wore a beautiful red dressed trimmed with small gold ruffles. She glanced at Rose and the Doctor then addressed the guard.

"Pompi, why are you here?"

The lead guard, Pompi, visibly bristled at the lack of respect in the girl's voice. He turned and looked down at her. "Where is Master Imar?"

"She walks in the gardens".

Pompi clicked his claws. "Tell her I have brought trespassers."

The girl bowed her head and walked off. The silence after her departure was deafening. Rose looked over at the Doctor wondering why he had been so quite. Usually he'd be pointing out some fact about the planet. Before she could speculate more there was a full hardy laughter accompanied by other soft laughter. All the guards automatically stood at attention.

Rose sucked in her breath. A pair of wide glowing eyes stared at her from a dark corner of the hall. A velvety feminine voice came from the shadows.

"Why have you called me Pompi?"

Pompi took a step forward bowing low. "Master, I have found these two, they were trespassing. I thought they might have something to do with the resent incidents. I did not wish for you to come upon an unfortunate fate."

While he spoke Imar had walked from the shadows and stood a few yards away assessing them. She wore a loose bronze shirt front that only seamed to be held together by a string around her neck and back and a long black flowing skirt with gold trimming, her skin was the color of goldenrod but her most striking features was her gold lion eyes. They bore through the Doctor, they shifted towards Rose. It was as if she could see the deepest part of her sole. Rose shivered the Doctor looked shaken. Imar turned away revealing a bare back, full of ugly deep scars, she stepped up and to her chair. Once again her attention was laid upon Pompi.

"Take there chains off."

Pompi took a step forward in protest, "but Master they—"

Her voice boomed throughout the hall, making Rose wince.

"_I SED REMOVE THERE CHAINS."_

The guards quickly complied. Rose rubbed her wrist; they were a little raw. The Doctor took notice of this; he gently took her wrists into his hand. Worry crossing his features. Rose looked up at him enjoying the close contact but the moment was short lived. Imars voice calmly called to them "you two, pleas come closer."

The guards pushed them forward. It was a short brisk walk but being stared at by the entire room can really make time stand still. They walked hand in hand, her and the Doctor. Stopping a few steps from the throne they waited for the Master to speak some accusation. They were not expecting what she said next.

"What is a Human, the first to step on this planet mind you, and a very unwelcome Time Lord, doing in my land?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello people! Sorry for not updating, I've been extremely busy these past few weeks. But like I've said before it will more than likely take me long periods of time to update, mostly because I am as lazy as a spoiled cat or I actually don't have the time for it. Okay this chapter is ganna be slow but pleas bare with me. Oh yeah and some words might be miss spelled so forgive me.

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO

Chapter Five

"What is a Human, the first to step on this planet mind you, and a very unwelcome Time Lord, doing in my land?" Imar looked at them through squinting eyes. Rose looked from the Doctor back to Imar. The Doctors hand had tightened around hers almost to the point of pain when Imar had undoubtedly known who the Doctor was. The Doctors eyes darkened "How do you know who I am?".

Imar revealed a toothy grin "I suppose Time Lords don't know everything". She turned her back walking back to her throne. "Since I take pride in telling the truth I will answer your question. My kind have very sharp senses and very _very_ long memories".

"Meaning..?"

"Meaning along time ago the Time Lords did something to our technological age and I have memories of that time." She sat down her head tilting to a side "I have politely answered your questions, now answer mine. What are you two doing here?".

The Doctor brows forwarded taking in all the information Rose decided to answer this time around, the Doctor seemed a little preoccupied by Imar's small statement. Rose took a breath while lioness eyes looked down at her, "Well you see, it was my idea to come here. I found a book and it was full of myths and legends from my planet, Earth, and then the Doctor told me about this place. I wanted to come here not him". She slowly let her breath out.

Imar rubbed her eyes and a real smile graced her face. Rose didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. She hoped it was a good thing. Imar leaned back in her seat looking up through the glass sealing "Guards", Rose and the Doctor tensed. "Bring the Doctors ship back here, finish your rounds, and come back before sunset we have much to do and very little time."

The guards bowed and went off to there assigned duties. Pompi was the last as he closed the doors while giving the Doctor and Rose a dirty look or what Rose assumed was a dirty look.

"Your presence here is causing me a great distress, I have bigger problems to worry about than you two so as soon as your ship is brought I will have to ask you to take your leave".

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other in confusion "you mean your not going to take us as prisoners."

Imar frowned "like I said I have bigger problems to worry about. Besides I have no quarrel with you Time Lord or you Human" She lifted herself from the chair "I don't know about you two but I'm a bit hungry. Would you like to join me for a meal?, it would make the time pass quicker".

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other again both were thinking the same thing, _is this for real? _They fallowed the dark skinned women as she disappeared into another dark door way in the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found themselves sitting in a long table that was lavishly piled with foods Rose was yet to label.

Imar gestured at the food on their silver plaits, "Pleas, eat till your harts content". She began to cut away at something that looked like a pear but was actually some sort of meat. Rose looked over at the Doctor, he was still a little moody about what Imar had said but was coming out of it, "Anything about the food I should know about."

The Doctor looked up from his plate a smile braking his somber face. "nah, just watch out for the drinks around here they really pack a punch". Rose smiled back glad to see he's eyes shine, but the moment didn't last, his eye clouded over again and he turned to Imar who was chewing on a piece of her pear/meat and looking like she was a million miles away.

The Doctor cleared his throat to get her attention "…umm, Imar.."

She slowly came tumbling back, "you know I don't even know your names." She put down the utensils and looked expectantly at them.

Rose looked surprised but quickly recovered "well my name is Rose Tyler and this is the Doctor."

Imar tilted her head to aside like she was listening to a far off tune, "Rose Tyler, a common human name after a flower, and Time Lords are widely known not to have names but titles. Am I correct?."

They both nodded. Rose wanted to ask… well she didn't know what to ask or how to put the question without sounding rude, after all this was one of the best non-hostile yet situations she had ever been on since traveling with the Doctor. He must have been thinking along the same lines because he came up with a better version of her question "err—Master Imar earlier when you said you had memories of something that I assume happened at least a thousand years ago, what did you mean?"

She slowly sat back into her chair brows forwarding "you honestly don't know? Do they not teach you, your own history at that—academy ?"

"Of course they do, but nothing from this planet was ever mentioned at least nothing important that I can recall."

Imar reached for a piece of bread look alike, popping it into her mouth chewing slowly "sneaky bastards, no offense Doctor, but that event was a very important part of this planets technologic history. And for your kind not to have even the slightest hint of it anywhere is very disrespectful…at least that's what some of the older people around here would say. I don't actually care, much, what happened in the past should stay in the past."

The Doctor ran his fingers through his short brown hair "yes alright I know we don't have the best social record, but what exactly happened?"

Yellow eyes snapped to attention, "the almighty Time Lords destroyed our time traveling technology and left my ancestors in ruin".

TBC

AN: Something's off on this page and I don't know what it is. Well good news is I've already started on the next chapter bad news college has also started for me…. I hate school.


End file.
